


A witch among gods (a goddess herself)

by Allistorm



Series: Sofia [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bifrost, Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki deserves friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allistorm/pseuds/Allistorm
Summary: In Asgard, the realm of the gods, a dark witch has arrived.Frigga takes the young girl under her wing.Odin welcomes a powerful being in hisrealm.Thor and the warriors three are mesmerised by the young and powerful maiden.Sif keeps her friends close and enemies closer.And Loki?Loki just made his first real friend.Heimdall still has a headache, Sofia might be the cause.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sofia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704103
Kudos: 3





	A witch among gods (a goddess herself)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the second work of this series. I'm thinking about spreading to other fandoms. Any thoughts or advice? Anyway, you don't HAVE to read the first work to understand this one, but it will give you a better insight into the main character, Sofia. Enjoy. Comment. Kudos.

She didn't know what to expect from the dark man who introduced himself as Heimdall the Gatekeeper. His title was a bit intimidating, considering she just passed through the 'gate' without even knocking. And her anxiety only grew when he mention she is to see their king, Odin the Allfather.

To be honest, she really expected to be in serious trouble, and was debating the whole way there just how much of her story was she ready to reveal. Her thoughts of coming up with an explanation were often interrupted by the city she was walking through. It was... Amazing.

They didn't walk for long, the Golden Palace wasn't far from the gate Heimdall called the Bifrost. But the buildings were tall, gleaming gold, and beautiful. And if that wasn't distracting enough the people certainly were. They were dressed in unusual clothes, both men and women in armour that looked like it was taken straight from the pages of a fairy tale. Those that didn't wear armour wore garments made of colourful fabric that looked like a cross between old Greece and modern Red Carpet style. Certainly glamorous enough for the second, and elegant enough for the first.

The Palace was filled with guards in golden armour, women dressed in even finer dresses than those she saw on the streets and with necks and wrists adorned with jewelry gleaming with unknown gems. 

Sofia was officially impressed. 

The room she was told to wait in front of had massive doors. And once they opened she could see the size of the room was enormous to match. At the very end, with guards on both side, were stairs that led to the throne. An old man sat there with a tall cepter in hand, and an eyepatch on his right eye. She could feel his power, his age, and the influence he held. By his side stood a woman. She was dressed far better than anyone Sofia encountered so far, golden jewelry and sparkling fabric only enhanced her ethereal look. A queen, a magic user, Sofia could sense that she was far more adept in magic than the king. He was a blunt force, raw strength. She matched him in strength, but was finer in technique.

By now, Sofia stopped questioning these little facts that popped in her head. The knowledge was there, and if she questioned how, she would only drive herself mad. Her mother told her once that it's a part of her, that there is a reason she was namet Sofia, Greek for wisdom, and that it was only another aspect of her powers. She accepted it and never questioned it again.

That is the reason she wasn't afraid now, nervous, yes, bu not afraid. She saw the king and queen, saw their power, and knew she could easily match them, if not overshadow. And she didn't question that knowledge. So she stopped in front of the thrown, bowed shallow still showing respect but knowing on an instinctual level she wasn't weaker, and calmly waited for them to speak.

* * *

Heimdall stood by the steps that led to the throne and watched the girl's shallow bow, her demeanour calm and collected. She puzzled him. Troubled, even. While he left her to wait before the doors to the throne room and went to explain her appearance to Allfather he tried to see her, but couldn't. He who could see everything within the nine realms was blind when it came to this creature. He told Odin as much. The Allfather seemed strangely indecisive of what to do with the girl, so it was Frigga the Allmother who told him to meet with her first, and then decide.

So he stood silently and waited as the Allfather introduced himself and his realm, as Frigga asked the girl where she came from, how she activated the Bifrost on her own. He stood and watched. Whatever happened, he was the gatekeeper, and would do as his king commands.

Frigga listened as the girl talked. She was educated, talking gracefully, molding words into her story, a wordsmith. She reminded him of Loki. 

Her words were frank, neither Frigga nor Odin could sense deception as she spoke of another world, without magic, where she was alone in her uniqueness. She felt simpathy for the child when she heard of her family's fate, and of just how she ended on Asgard. Both royals were impressed, she was powerful, and even though Dark Magic was often scorned and scoffed at, Odin and Frigga were too old to shy away from such things. Both wielded darkness to their own goals at least once in their long lives. Frigga, who had more experience of the two, could see that the child didn't just use the dark magic. She was it. Her magic was darkness. 

Intrigued by her uniqueness, awed by her bravery, and emphatic to her suffering, the Queen offered to take her on as her student. 

'It would be a great honour to teach a daughter of Chaos her magic. I offer to be your mentor. You don't have to decide right away, but whatever your decision might be, you are our guest and you may stay in the Palace if you so wish.' said the queen.

Odin, seemingly dealing with heavy thoughts, nodded :' Indeed, it would be an honour.'

Confused, Sofia asked:' Pardon me, your majesties, but what could you gain from helping a human orphan with no title, or connection, or wealth? In this world, I am insignificant.'

'You may be young and inexperienced in magic, but even if you were born human, you yourself are destined to be more. It is clear to me, you are a creature of darkness, a daughter of Chaos, you are a Sky Walker, a Star Traveler. Powerful. Think of this as a political alliance. I'm certain that one day you will be powerful and influential, by offering you accommodations and guidance in the form of lessons, we ensure your friendship. Is that easier to accept?' the Allfathers words may come off as cold, or cruel, but the strangely reassured her.

And so, with a lower bow than the last time, she accepted both the room at the Palace and the lessons with the Queen. She would be a fool not to. And she didn't mind the future alliance with them, she felt no malice in their souls. 

And that is how a daughter of Chaos started living with the gods of Asgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave kudos or comment. Getting feedback from you makes me update more, just saying ;)  
> Stay home and stay safe


End file.
